social_reject_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit the Scene!
Hit the Scene! is an arc in the SRC manga. It is the first chapter of Part 10, 6ft Below. Story Chapter 1 The arc begins with Vind, the series protagonist, arriving in America. This part happens at the same time as Part 9, Riding Up American Hill, during the events with Kos and Johnny America. Arriving in LAX, Vind starts his way to the baggage claim area. There he meets the same villain Sasuke met, the Baggage Claim Lady. The opening of Part 9 is slightly parodied. Sasuke, a Non-Stand User, had a difficult time dealing with her Stand, Chains of Love. However in this part, as soon as her attack begins, Vind creates a black hole, destroying the entire conveyor belt and his luggage in the process. This leaves the baggage conveyor lady Standless until the airport is repaired. Now penniless in LA, Vind starts his adventure for real. The goal of this part is arranging an SRC meetup in Cali. Working towards this goal, Vind calls Kos on cellphone and arranges to meet him at a bar, this later turns out to be the Jazz bar Johnny America fights Frank Videli in. He and Kos meet up and discuss the situation. It's revealed that the members of the SRC are scattered throughout the continental U.S. The part sets up the main goal, road-tripping to collect all of the members of the SRC. Kos and Vind decide to head for Kiya first, as she's at the closest known location. Ellis is lost without his phone and Reona is still in Canda. They set out to hire a minivan and a babysitter for Kos. Vind heads to the minivan rental while Kos flips through the yellow pages. Chapter 2 Vind arrives at the rental kiosk. He begins searching through their available rentals, looking for a big enough van. He finds one painted like the Mystery Van and decides to rent it. He consults with the manager of the Kiosk, Cato Findlay, who agrees to allow him to rent it.Cato Findlay is shown as a typical 'slimy salesman'. He wears a slim fitting black suit and slicks his hair into a quiff with too much gel, so much so you can see it reflecting the sun's light. After signing the lease for the Mystery Van, Cato Findlay reveals his attack has started and summons his Stand, Madder. Cato Findlay attacks Vind, who creates a small black hole on reflex. However, after the black hole appears, it begins to shrink, as Cato Findlay's Stand grows seemingly bigger. It is revealed at this point that Cato's Stand, Madder, has the ability to steal a portion of all energy used by its victim. This means any actions taken by Vind feed into Madder's strength. Vind is then attacked again by the now buffed Madder. He is thrown out the door and through the glass of the dealership. He runs into the display area and hides from Cato. Unable to find Vind, Cato begins to panic slightly as his Stand begins to shrink back to its usual size. Vind figures out that all energy taken is only borrowed, and is eventually returned to the victim after it is spent by Madder. Knowing this, Vind begins to create distance between him and Madder. He plans to leave Madder's range and collect small objects via his hole to fire at Cato from a distance. After gathering enough objects, Vind appears behind Cato and fires at him. Cato just barely avoids Vind's attack and his Stand grows in strength due to its ability. Cato begins to approach Vind to attack him, but as he does another wave of debris flies at Cato from the black hole. It is revealed that Vind had created two black holes and that the debris Cato had previously dodged had entered the first and shot out the second again, feeding the first black hole so it can grow and expand, sucking in more and more debris. Due to Vind not expending any more energy after having created the black holes, Cato's ability cannot activate. A minivan flies at Cato, who attacks it to prevent it from hitting him, but as he does, more and more minivans are tossed at him, eventually incapacitating him as his Stand loses power. Chapter 3 After the fight with Cato, Vind takes the Mystery Bus and returns to Kos' house to stock it with supplies for the trip. Kos returns and the two begin to plan the road trip and make attempts to call the other members of the SRC to get their exactly locations and arrange pick ups. The members are told to walk east, towards Kiya's state, as Vind and Kos come to pick them up. The boys set out in the Mystery Bus towards their destination. The 2nd arc of Part 10 begins, Road Trippin'. The boys are driving through the desert.